While I'm sleeping
by rocknroler
Summary: Everything is quite in the leaf village, until a certain someone walks into the Inuzaka's house.


It was a quiet night in Konoha; the moon was shinning through the trees, allowing one to see where they were going without a problem. It was peaceful, the night was fresh, a light breeze made the leaves dance through the darkness.

Everyone was sleeping, or so one would think. In the Inuzuka's house, all that could be heard was dog snoring and the noises from the leaves being blown by the wind through all the open windows.

Kiba was peacefully sleeping in his bedroom with his big white canine friend. Even if he was mostly like a dog, he was completely vulnerable when he was sleeping; a dark figure sneaked in his bedroom by the open window, making sure not to make any noise. Akamaru already had opened his eyes and recognized the intruder; he growled softly as a warning. The black silhouette ignored the warning and reached for Akamaru's head and ruffled the dog's fur softly. Akamaru stopped growling and jumped down the bed, allowing the man to get closer to his master. All that could be heard after that was the clicking sound of the dog walking away, out of the room.

Kiba was taken out of his slumber as he felt cold air brushing his warm skin when someone lifted the cheats he was comfortably wrapped in. Before he was fully awake he knew whose hands were wandering on his bare back just by the smell of the intruder; the smell of sand mixed with a hint of poisonous liquid gave Kankuro away.

"Welcome back Koi..." Kiba said softly as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up pupp..." Kankuro whispered in the boy's ear and let his hand wander on his boyfriend's body.

Kankuro didn't really intended on letting Kiba go back to sleep now that he was awake; He kept on molesting Kiba, letting him know he wanted him. He pressed his now bare chest against the leaf ninja's back, wrapping his arms around him.

"You won't let me sleep, will ya..." Kiba moaned softly.

"No..." Kankuro said as he slipped his hand past his boxer short. "I want you now..."

Kiba's body was numb from his slumber. Kankuro on his side was really getting aroused. He started to thrust his rock hard erection against Kiba's lower back. He tightened his hold around the boy's chest, holding him close and kissing the back of his neck.

Kiba's body was slowly waking up and before he had time to enjoy the soft lips on his neck, Kankuro's fingers were already pushing past Kiba's entrance.

"K-Kanky..." Kiba managed to whisper as his body jolted.

"How do you want it?" Kankuro whispered in the boy's ear, still moving his fingers inside his lover.

"Hmm..." Kiba simply moaned, biting his lower lip. He could feel his face heat up and his cock growing hard.

"Fine then, I'll have it my way..." Kankuro said as he pulled his fingers out of his boyfriend demanding ass.

He lifted his boyfriend lightly, sitting up in the bed and let his hands run down the dog boy's lean stomach. Soon Kiba saw bright blue chakra strings illuminating the room lightly, he felt Kankuro's arm holding his own arm in his back, and his other hand was busy going up and down his shaft under his boxer short. Kiba couldn't move at all, Kankuro's legs were over his own, pinning him to the mattress and with his arms behind his back, if he tried to escape, he'd most likely hurt his arms bad. He would be panicking if he didn't know Kankuro as he did.

"Kan-" Kiba tried to ask what he was doing. Kankuro just shushed him and continued what he was doing.

Kiba did as he was told and didn't say anything else. Kankuro was now letting the chakra strings wrapping around his boyfriend, holding his arms in place, wrapping around his legs to keep him from moving and one of the chakra strings wondered around the boy's cock, controlled by the hand that was softly teasing his now rock hard erection.

Kiba became really stiff and squint in pain as he felt the chakra string wrapping around his cock and pushing in his urethra. Kiba's face changed completely; He blushed a deep red, pain showing on his face.

"Kankuro... stop that..." Kiba ordered squirming in Kankuro's arms.

"Bu-"

"No buts... I told you about that already..." Kiba said with authority.

Kankuro let his chakra strings disappear but kept the boy against his warm chest, slightly pouting before kissing the boys neck again.

Even if Kankuro was dominant most of the time, Kiba knew how to say no and Kankuro knew he shouldn't disobey whatever his boyfriend said. Even when Kankuro felt like fucking Kiba senseless, if the boy said no, witch didn't happen so often, Kankuro wouldn't force it. Not that he ever tried to take advantage of it, but Kiba was a ninja after all and the boy was a lot better than he was at close range combat. Trying to play dirty tricks on Kiba once resulted in Kankuro lying on the floor with his nose broken... He didn't try to take advantage of his boyfriend ever since then.

But Kiba only said no for the sounding, it didn't mean he wouldn't let Kankuro fuck him senseless! So Kankuro flipped Kiba on his stomach and disappeared under the blanket, bringing Kiba's boxer down to his ankle. He lifted the boy's hips and spread the cheeks in front of him to get to Kiba's entrance. He couldn't see a thing because it was dark under the blanket, but he knew exactly where what he was aiming for was.

Kiba just buried his face in his pillow; his arms covering his head to stop any noise that would eventually come out of his mouth. It was hard for him to keep it in as he felt his boyfriend's tongue teasing his tight butt and a pair of hands wandering up his thigh. He moaned very lightly as the tongue explored his entrance a little deeper, one of the hand finally reached his rock hard erection and the other one helped increasing the teasing by softly pushing a finger in right next to the tongue in his ass, stretching him slightly.

Teasing the boy was always fun, but Kankuro knew the boy's limit and his own; His boyfriend would soon be begging for more and his own desire was getting hard to control as well, feeling the muscles tightening and loosening around his finger.

Kiba was out of ideas how to keep himself from being loud; he didn't want to wake his sister who was sleeping in the room right next to his. But there was no way he'd ask Kankuro to stop what he was doing; god he had missed it for the last months and knowing Kankuro, he'd probably have his turn a little later. He bit his left forearm to keep from moaning to loudly and soon his teeth broke through the skin, letting the warm metallic liquid cover his lips. That really didn't help him keep it down; he loved the taste of blood and that wonderful pain was sending shivers down his spine, so he let out a slightly too loud moan.

Kankuro chuckled at the sound of the younger boy; he had reached his limit and that was his own way of begging for more. Kankuro kept on stretching Kiba's warm hole as he got quickly rid of his own boxer shorts before kneeling down behind the boy. Once he was positioned, he let his fingers slid out and replaced them with his own cock, pushing in slowly.

The warmth of Kiba's tight entrance made Kankuro's lust increase from 25 percent. Oh how he missed that tight ass. They had been apart for almost six months, living in a different village than his lover was pretty hard on his temper; Temari had been telling him more than once that he look sexually frustrated most of the time, but being inside his boyfriend at that very moment made him feel a lot better already.

"Oh god, Kiba..." Kankuro said a little too loud.

"Keep it down..." Kiba managed to whisper softly.

"S-sorry... god I missed you..." Kankuro whispered as he slowly started to thrust into his boyfriend.

Kiba gripped on the sheet as he felt the length of Kankuro's cock filling him. How he missed that too; the heat of Kankuro's body over his own, these hands resting on his sides as the Suna ninja was thrusting inside him, making sure to press the head of his cock against his prostate with every thrust. And now the warm breath on his back as the puppeteer's tongue traced his spinal column. He liked this position; Doggy style was perfect to make him owl loudly. 'Keep it in... Keep it in... Keep it in...' Kiba told himself, trying to control his action as Kankuro fucked him to the point where he couldn't think straight anymore.

"Feels good?" Kankuro teased whispering in Kiba's ear. "let me hear you say it..." he then demanded.

"I-it feels so... S-so good!" Kiba whispered between moans.

It was true; Kiba hadn't feel that good in months, jacking off could only take him so far, he couldn't get off as easily as how Kankuro could make him come. He had sex before, but this was completely different from what he had ever experienced; Sex with another guy from another village and on top of that, he wasn't topping. At least not this time; their relationship wasn't a typical Seme-Uke relationship, Kiba could top as much as Kankuro could, it all depended on the context, how they both felt. Sometimes it was an easy decision to take or they'd just let it happen as it would, but most of the time they'd literally end up fighting for dominance. But not this time; Kiba wanted it that way.

Kankuro knew, by the way his mutt was squirming under him, that the boy was on the edge. So he let his arm snake under his uke to start pumping the brunet's hard member slowly, feeling the precum covering his finger tips as he softly rubbed the head of the monster hard on his 'poor' Kiba had to live with for the last 10 minutes.

"Aah... ngh... Kank-kanky! Please, fu- fuck me faster... Hmm!" Kiba gave up and moaned and panted loudly.

"ngh... I thought you wanted m- me to be quiet... ah..." Kankuro managed to say as he tightened his grip around the demanding boy's dripping erection.

Kiba felt the pleasure that was building up in his abdomen release with his prostate being hit hard and fast. He came in a loud howl. At this point, nothing mattered; the whole village could hear him he couldn't care less... Actually, he wanted everyone to hear him; he wanted everyone to know how good he felt, how happy he was, and most of all, how good Kankuro made him feel. If it wasn't that he was a guy, he'd probably be bragging around like Ino always did, saying how hot Kankuro was and stuff like that...

Not long after Kiba howled his orgasm, Kankuro came as well, but not as loudly as his boyfriend. Once he was completely done, he collapsed on top of the smaller teen, panting hard, locking hands with Kiba, just enjoying the silence of the afterglow.

Kankuro loved how loud his boyfriend was when he reached his climax, he wasn't the kind of person to be ashamed of whatever they'd be doing and he didn't care if they woke anyone up. In fact he felt quit praised whenever he heard Kiba scream like that. So many people told him there relationship was unhealthy and totally wrong, but he usually just ignored them; holding Kiba in his arms was more then enough to prove himself they were all completely wrong, not once did he ever questioned their relationship.

The Suna native slowly rolled off his dog-boy as he felt the younger one squirming under his weight. Kiba lazily rolled off the bed to go to the washroom, he could feel his boyfriend semen leaking between his legs; seeing how long they've been apart, and he knew there would be a lot...

Kankuro rolled on his side supporting his head with his hand; he looked at his boyfriend's ass as he walked away; how he loved the boy.

Kiba didn't even bother putting on some pants; his family would most likely stay in there room after what they probably have heard, but he'd be getting it the next morning, that was one sure thing.

Kankuro had fallen asleep by the time Kiba came back, so he didn't wake him up; He just lifted the sheet and crawled next to his boyfriend. Kankuro unconsciously wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close. Kiba soon fell asleep; he was exhausted.

-On the next day-

"'Morning mom... Hanna..." Kiba said as he walked in the kitchen followed by Kankuro.

The two women were sitting at the kitchen table, staring at there cups of coffee. As soon as Kiba spoke Tsume just turned around staring at her son.

"What?" Kiba dumbly asked.

"Hmp..." Tsume just turned back to her cup of coffee.

"I think what mom wanted to say is why does your boyfriend always have to break into your room every time he's in Konoha..." Hanna asked politely.

"Not the words I would have used..." Tsume growled glaring at Kankuro.

"Well..." Kankuro tried to explain.

"Kankuro... shut it..." Kiba said before he had time to say anything.

"Never mind. I don't wanna know! Wonder who the fuck you got that loud mouth of yours from..." Tsume Barked.

"I wonder..." Kiba said with sarcasm, rolling his eyes and earning a death glare from his mother.

"Cheeky little brat! Get out! Both of you!" Tsume growled loudly pointing at the door.


End file.
